Talk:4Kids Story Alteration in One Piece
Be Careful Here Joekido, be careful not to write anti-4Kids stuff. Your always tempt to write it, but you have to write the words as if you are in neutral opinion. Its hard to do, but we can't use the site as a anti-4Kids marched (no matter how much they screw up One Piece ¬_¬). Avoid anything that sounds too one sided. Also when you analyse characters, it might be best just to compare personalities not avoid details... Otherwise we're repeating here was we have said elsewhere. You don't have to listen to me, but its some free advice on how to handle anything linked to 4Kids. One-Winged Hawk 22:58, 5 February 2007 (UTC) God, Angel, your like a big sister of this site and sometimes you have a trawling iron arm here. I did my best not to write ant-4Kids, I did tried to avoid bashing and being one-sided. It's hard for me to be two-sided because I often only use one-side scale. But thanks for your warning and help me out, teach me how to take both sides. (Joekido 23:49, 5 February 2007 (UTC)) :It's true; while I was reading the article, I sensed more "I hate 4Kids and what they did to One Piece" then what sounded like a more neutral look at the facts at hand, which is basically what we're trying to do here. -BF202, Feb. 5, 2007 ::See Joekido, thats another person who agrees with me. Joekido, your a good editor but this habit lets you down too often. Its nothing big, we all do this from time to time, we'll have to work towards getting you out of this habit somehow. Lockgar ::Lets see... A basic example to help Joekido along a little here with this article: ::Dragon: 4Kids had him act as a diviner who speaks "fate" and "destiny" often. In the original he's not like that. Later it was revealed that Dragon is a revolutionary, not the impersonal of fate. ::Lets see. "4Kids had him" would be better written as "In the 4Kids dub he was portrayed as...". Next is "In the original he's not like that." which could be better written as "In the original dub version..." then go on to describe him as he appears in the original. This whole paragraph could easily be buffed up a bit by doing more comparisons between versions. Don't say anything that makes a harsh statement towards 4Kids part - just stick to describing the difference and avoid any words that hint towards opinions of the editor. ::Why don't you look at the Romance Dawn Version 1 and Romance Dawn Version 2 articles Joekido... There are good examples of how to comparison versions of characters on either page, written by someone who is is by far better at this sort of thing then I am. I would also drop " Later it was revealed that Dragon is a revolutionary, not the impersonal of fate." as this seems to be scolding the reader for their absence of knowledge on Dragon himself. And you have to be honest here a little (don't write this in the article!) - Dragon does have a mystic aura around him a little, so 4Kids portrayal of him is forgivable somewhat. ::Someone else might give you better advice, but here is an example of how you can avoid sounding anit-4Kids with one of the statements on the page. Its a good idea to bring up his page and have it and this open at the same time. You can see whats been written and check out if your repeating info from that page. ::Okay I won't lecture you anymore on it, class is over (lol - feels like I'm talking to a class of students here XD ). Get on with the article and the rest of us will lend you a hand if you are struggling with it. And really important to remember Joekido - don't be afraid to ask for help here if you really need it. One-Winged Hawk 07:47, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think that the part under dragon "Later it was revealed that Dragon is Luffy's father and a revolutionary" should have the Luffy's father part remove because that was discover very recently and only serve to spoil more then simple point out. Spoiled it for me... - 25, March 2007 Confession to make I don't like to pretend that I'm lighten up on 4kids so I want to express my feelings towards 4kids before I can settle down: I really, really HATE 4kids and I wish to bash them and discredit them badly, however before I could do that I was told not to so I encourage everyone to update this section without waiting on me because I have a hard time avoiding bashing 4kids. (Joekido 20:03, 9 April 2007 (UTC)) :I share the same thoughts about 4Kids. I'm now not alone where I live (recently I introduced several people to One Piece subs... And they now diss the English bud too). But why do you have to confess your hatred - we already knew all this about you Joekido... Well I figured it out from the many articles yyou mentioned it and ended up drifting from the neutral point of view on! XD :My view on this is, so long as we tell the reader about the TRUE One Piece then there should be no need to purposely diss 4Kids here. We're informing people by telling everyone how different the dub is and that the real One Piece is recorded here as Oda wrote it. Its hard to believe, but the reason for not allowing people to diss it is simply there are fans are prefer it over the original. :The voices stink... They love them. There are episodes cut... They say its for the better good... They find the BGM better... Even though its drab.... They don't mind the sad puns... Others want to kill themselves... They don't mind it was dumbed down... Others want to hang everyone 4Kids... They love the intro... Oh, did I ever mention I really hate rap... :For that reason you must try to write in a neutral stance. Its easy to end up in a war between opinions and facts otherwise. :Oh and your not committed to edit pages Joekido, thats entirely up to yourself when, if and where you make your contributions here. ;)One-Winged Hawk 20:21, 9 April 2007 (UTC) About Dragon, I guess he got treated the same impression as in the Japanese manga. (Joekido 20:51, 9 April 2007 (UTC)) :I noticed a lot of fans speculated about him, he was a popular subject matter (anyone who makes two or three appearances gets this treatment lol)... I saw everything from former Roger crew member to mystic popping up before they announced his relationship with Luffy. If the anime didn't portray some sort of mysticism over, no one would be saying that. I also was one of those that thought he had some mysticism about him. But I was only starting out as a One Piece fan then. XD One-Winged Hawk 22:22, 9 April 2007 (UTC)